


Suit up

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Clothing, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Mac needs a suit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Miss Fisher's Sonder Stories





	Suit up

'A suit is suitable for any occasion. You can be married or buried in a quality suit' sad Madame Fleuri to her customer. She was a most ardent supporter of the suit.

Mac looked slyly at her benefactor and said 'well a suit is exactly what I'm looking for. I was thinking something…traditional.'

Madame Fleuri smiled. She liked traditional. You knew where you were with traditional. Got complacent too soon however as she found out what kind of traditional her customer wanted.

'Men's style?!' She spluttered while her sister ran for the smelling salts.

'It is traditional.'

'We make women's clothes in here madam' she said frostily after being revived from the bottle.

'Dr MacMillan needs evening wear' soothed Phryne. 'It's my birthday gift to her. The suit you and blouse you made for Dot was splendid. I'm confident of your abilities.'

As intended, Madame Fleuri struggled with the idea of using men's tailoring for her creations but the Honourable Miss Fisher was not a customer to be trifled with. She would take her business elsewhere and Madame Fleuri couldn't have that. They watched with fascination as a plethora of emotions crossed her face and the effort to rein them in. Finally she told Mac that she could make what she requested but it would take a little time. Mac nodded and Madame Fleuri flourished her tape measure in a most dignified manner. Mac told what kind of occasions she needed it for and Madame Fleuri schooled her face in concentration as she tried to summon up a vision of what this odd customer wanted from her. She promised when it would be ready and Mac and Phryne stepped out of the salon, chuckling with glee.

'We nearly gave her a heart attack.'

'She'll get over it. She may gain a reputation for suits after this. You'll be a walking advert. Members of the Adventuresses Club might besiege her. It'll be good for business.'

In time for a grand hospital event, Madame Fleuri presented her with a sombre charcoal three-piece suit. The waistcoat fitted to perfection, as her pride dictated. The jacket and trousers sharply cut and the blouse, a burgundy silk. Phryne whistled as the good doctor stepped out from behind the screens and exhibited her new finery.

'You'll turn heads in that' she said admiringly. She left the rest unsaid, to spare Madame Fleuri's blushes.

Mac thanked the designer who acknowledged it graciously, if a little sniffily. She had not recovered from the shock of making a men's inspired suit. But her fashion house had made it impeccably. That was all that mattered.

First thing, Phryne whisked her friend over to aunt Prudence's tea party right that minute where she served dainty nibbles on plates and extolled the virtues of her new cook, Mary. Phryne reckoned she'd bust out all of the fallen girls from the Magdalene laundry by harnessing their cooking skills and setting up a flummery factory to be sold in jars all around Australia. There was no dessert more enjoyed by Prudence Stanley, a strident, bombastic, social powerhouse whose corsets were stricter than her heart. What better than to debut the new outfit to shock society ladies at a conservative tea?

'To be fair' Mac established, with a flick of her new jacket that attracted attention 'Mary's passionfruit flummery is quite good.'


End file.
